A color developing machine that discharges ink to a print medium such as a cloth with an inkjet printer to carry out printing, and thereafter, color develops the ink attached to the print medium is known.
In a color developing step using the color developing machine, the print medium in which printing is finished and wound into a roll form is attached to a feed roller of the color developing machine, the print medium fed out from the feed roller is brought into contact with a heat generating roller to heat the print medium, and the heated print medium is wound with a winding roller (see e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-58130).
Attempts are also being made to carry out the printing step and the color developing step in a series of steps to enhance efficiency. In other words, the print medium is transported to the color developing machine as is without being rolled into a roll form after the printing, and the print medium is wound after the color developing step, so that the work between the printing step and the color developing step can be omitted.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-58130